


Healing Wounds

by Echele78



Series: Flufftober/Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fighting, Flufftober, Harassment, Hate Crimes, Healing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt, Injury, M/M, Magnus doesn't have his magic, Medical Procedures, Pain, Post Episode s3e10 Erchomai, Weapons, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Alec is injured.  Magnus nurses him back to health.





	1. Stab Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 8

Alec and Magnus need some time away together. A lot has happened in the last few weeks, primarily Magnus losing his magic and Alec almost dying at the hands of his possessed parabatai. They need to reconnect, to get away if only for a couple of days. They don’t go far, just a few hours’ drive from home. Far enough to force everyone else to handle their own damn problems.

They’re enjoying a night out in the city; drinks, dinner and a movie. They’re walking hand-in-hand back to their hotel after the movie when from somewhere behind them they hear, “Nice makeup. Why don’t you just put on a dress and call it a day?” At this Alec stops in his tracks. Magnus gently tugs his hand “Come on. Keep walking. Don't pay any attention.”

“No, Magnus. I’m not gonna let anyone disrespect you like that.”

Still tugging Alec forward, Magnus tries again, “Really, he means nothing. I’ve already forgotten what he said. Let’s just go.” Reluctantly, Alec falls back in step with Magnus and they continue towards the hotel.

“That’s what I thought. Keep on walkin’ pretty boys," yells the asshole.

Alec’s had enough. He’s turned around and stalking back towards the man before Magnus even knows he’s gone. He tries to stop him but Alec's legs are so damn long he can’t get to Alec before he’s in the man’s face. “You wanna say that again?” He towers over the stranger, using his height to intimidate him. Magnus reaches Alec and grabs his arm to pull him away. “Alexander, come on, let’s go. He’s not worth it.”

“Oh, _Alexander_ is it? Big name for such a pretty little fairy.” the man sneers.

Alec’s fist connects with the jackass’ face in a flash. The man stumbles back, spitting blood and shaking his head to clear his vision and the ringing in his ears. He wipes the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand as he stands up into a fighting stance, both fists raised, ready to go. Magnus can tell this isn’t the guy’s first fight. This idiot seems to get off on causing other people pain and revels in his own.

“Come on _Alexander_; show me what you’ve got,” the man taunts.

“I’ve got about half a second of patience before I knock your ass out.”

As the man snarls, “I’d like to see you try.” he reaches into his pocket, pulls out a heavy duty, tactical knife and flips it open with one hand. Magnus can see the knife means business. It’s got a four inch long, partially serrated, curved blade which makes it look like a small sword.

Magnus tries to diffuse the situation. “Okay, this has gone too far. There’s no need to resort to violence. We’ll just forget all this happened and be on our way. Alec, let’s go…please.”

Alec looks at Magnus and sees the pleading in his eyes. He knows this has escalated far too quickly and if he doesn’t walk away now, someone is going to get hurt…badly. He sighs, “You’re right. Let’s get out of here.”

“Oh hell no. You aren’t gettin’ outta this now.” Alec clenches his fists and exhales, still trying to be the better person and walk away but this maniac has other plans. The guy rushes Alec and has him wrapped up and on the ground in the blink of an eye. Alec does his best to shield himself from the blows and waits for an opening to counter attack. He waits too long. Suddenly it feels like an electric shock in his gut. Then an intense heat starts radiating through his stomach. He reaches down only to find his hand covered with blood when he brings it up in front of his face.

“Alec!” he hears Magnus scream, a terror in his voice he’s never heard before. He also hears sirens in the distance. His assailant must hear them too because he takes off running without looking back. Alec must be getting delirious from the amount of blood he’s lost because all he can think is “Hmm, someone must have called the cops. That’s nice.”

Magnus is in his face now; hovering over him, taking his face in his hands, checking his wounds. “Alec! Alec, look at me! Shit!, where’s your stele?”

Weakly Alec answers, “Don’t know. It was in my pocket. I guess it got lost during the fight. I have a spare back at the hotel.”

“Those sirens are getting closer. We can’t wait around for the mundanes to show up. Do you think you can walk to the hotel? It’s a block from here. I can help you. If you can make it there, we can use an iratze to heal you.”

“I think I can.”

Alec’s shirt front is soaked with blood. Magnus zips up Alec’s jacket to try to hide the worst of it. He helps Alec up and they slowly start down the block towards the hotel. They make it through the lobby with only a few curious glances from other guests, then up the elevator and to their room. Alec passes out as soon as Magnus gets him to the bed.

Magnus stares at the love of his life, covered in blood and dirt, the dark pool of blood on his abdomen now seeping through his jacket, and he wonders if this is the injury that finally takes Alec away from him. Wonders if this is the one that Alec won’t be able to recover from with an iratze and a prayer. He hopes that’s all it’ll take, because that’s all he’s got right now.


	2. Hands and Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Flufftober - Hands, Whumptober - Stitches

Magnus shakes himself out of his daze. He’s got to do something…and fast. He needs to get Alec’s jacket off to get to his iratze and to examine the wound. That’s easier said than done with Alec as passed out dead weight. It’s a struggle but Magnus manages to remove the jacket. It takes him longer than he would have liked but he was trying not to jostle Alec too much and possibly make his injury worse.

The jacket is ruined. There’s no dry cleaner on earth that can get out that much blood. The wound is still bleeding steadily. Magnus rushes into the bathroom to get towels. He’s back by Alec’s side in seconds and presses a pristine white towel to Alec’s wound. He applies pressure and waits.

Magnus talks to himself while he waits. “Ok, what do I do now? I’ve got to find that damn stele but I have to keep applying pressure. Cat! Maybe she can portal here and heal Alec.”

Using the hand that isn’t currently pressed onto Alec’s stomach, he fumbles in his own jacket pocket for his phone. He dials Catarina. It rings and rings then goes to voicemail. “Shit! She must be at work. I’m gonna have to do this on my own.”

What was once a white towel is now red with blood. He switches it out for another one and takes the chance to check the wound again. It looks like the bleeding is slowing down a bit. He replaces the towel then places Alec’s hand over it. While Alec is “holding” the towel in place, Magnus searches the room for the spare stele. He’s relieved when he finds it easily.

Stele in hand, Magnus returns to Alec. He gently lifts the bottom of Alec’s shirt just enough to access his iratze. He waves the stele over the rune which lights up as it activates. Alec sighs unconsciously as if he can immediately feel the healing effects. Magnus lifts the towel, another one soaked red with blood, to see the wound. The blood is only seeping now. Seems that the iratze is helping with the blood flow but it’s not doing much to close the wound. Thank god it doesn’t appear that any vital organs were damaged.

Magnus goes back to the bathroom for another towel. He switches it out then puts Alec’s hand back over it. “Alec, you hang on okay? I’m going to go try to find a first aid kit. I’ll be back before you know it. Don’t you do anything crazy while I’m gone.” He doesn’t know if Alec can hear him, but it makes him feel better to talk to him.

Magnus activates the iratze again then starts out the door. He stops in his tracks as he comes face to face with himself in the full length mirror that’s bolted to the wall. His upper body is covered in Alec’s blood. If he goes downstairs looking like this there’s going to be a lot of questions from people who don’t need to know the answers. He takes off his jacket and thankfully, no blood has soaked through. With a quick glance back at Alec, he opens the door and makes his way to the elevator.

He goes straight to the gift shop located just off the lobby. As calmly as he can he scans the shelves for a first aid kit. He finds one and also grabs a sewing kit. He asks the clerk to put the charges on his room and he’s back upstairs within five minutes.

Alec is still unconscious but moaning in what Magnus can only assume is pain. Magnus activates the iratze again and the moaning stops. Magnus rechecks the wound. The bleeding has all but ended. The iratze has been good for the bleeding and the pain but now something has to be done about the wound itself.

Magnus looks at Alec. Even pale and covered in blood he’s beautiful. Magnus' heart clenches in his chest. He reaches over and brushes the hair out of Alec’s face and cups his cheek gently. At the touch, Alec begins to wake. He looks around anxiously, trying to figure out where he is. Once he sees Magnus, he relaxes a bit.

“Magnus, what happened? How’d I get here?” His voice is weak and he’s eyes are wild. He winces as he tries to sit up.

“No, no. Lay down. Don’t move too much. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Magnus says as he places his hands on Alec’s shoulders and gently pushes him back down on the bed. “You’re hard-headed and were stabbed while you were defending my honor. I appreciate it, really I do but this is all a bit excessive.” Magnus jokes to try to calm his nerves.

“Oh, right, the asshole with the mouth that wouldn’t shut. How’d I get back here?”

“Thankfully you were able to walk, with some help. Once you made it to the bed you passed out on me though. You’ve been out for about twenty minutes.”

Alec looks around the room, noting the blood soaked clothes and pile of towels on the floor. “Yeah, we’re gonna owe the hotel some towels.” Magnus says with a nervous laugh.

“How bad is it?” Alec wants to know.

“Well, your iratze has stopped the bleeding and it seems like it’s helped some with the pain but it’s not healing the gash. I’ve got first aid supplies and a sewing kit. With some luck, I’m gonna fix that for you.”

“Magnus, are you sure? That’s too much for me to ask you to do. Let’s just call Catarina. She can portal us home and a Silent Brother can heal me.”

“I tried to reach her but had no luck. Besides, _too much_ is my middle name and you’re not asking, I’m volunteering because I love you. We can’t just keep reactivating your iratze all night. We’ve got to get the wound closed and bandaged.”

“Only if you’re sure. If not, we can call Jace and he can figure out how to get a portal here.”

“Alexander, you know how much red tape he would have to go through to make that happen. We, _you_, don’t have that kind of time.”

Alec acquiesces with a sigh and a slight shake of his head as he sags more completely into the mattress. Even this small exchange with Magnus has sapped what little bit of energy he had.

“Alright, you sit tight while I get everything ready.”

Alec watches as Magnus meticulously organizes the supplies. There are band aids, antibiotic ointment, wound cleanser, gauze, scissors, adhesive tape and the sewing kit with needle and thread. Alec could watch him work for hours. He’s mesmerized by the grace in Magnus’ hands. Anything from a simple touch on a cheek to a spell with complex gestures, Magnus’ hands have always been captivating to him.

“I think I’ve got everything we’ll need. I’m going to go wash my hands and I’ll be right back.”

Alec’s eyes follow Magnus as he enters the bathroom. He can see Magnus’ reflection in the large mirror over the sink. Alec is struck with how much he loves him. He watches as Magnus carefully washes his hands, rubbing hot water and soap all over them then rinsing them clean. Magnus wets a washcloth then turns off the faucet. He happens to glance in the mirror and catches Alec staring at him. He gives him a shy smile and turns around to come back in the bedroom.

“Alright, I’m ready as I’ll ever be. Are you ready?” he asks Alec as he reaches the side of the bed.

“I’m ready. I trust you. I love you. And not just because you’re a hot nurse.” Alec jokes. The tension is getting a little thick for the both of them. Humor seems to be good medicine to lighten the mood.

Magnus smirks and wiggles his eyebrows, “Come on now, you know that’s a big part of it.”

“I can’t lie to you. You know me too well so come on “hot nurse” let’s get this over with.”

“Agreed, we don’t have time to keep flirting with each other. Once you’re fully healed there’ll be plenty of time for that.”

Magnus adjusts Alec’s position on the bed so he’s lying on his back with his head on a pillow and as close to the edge as he can get. Magnus looks up into his eyes and brushes Alec’s unruly hair out of his face again. He leans in and places a kiss on Alec’s forehead. “I love you. I’m sorry. I know this is going to hurt.”

Magnus starts by wiping away any dried blood with the wet washcloth. He then uses the wound cleanser to hopefully kill any bacteria and numb the area a bit. Once that’s done he gets the needle and thread ready. He uses the cleanser on the needle too. He wishes they had some vodka right now, to disinfect the needle and calm his nerves but alas, no mini fridge so the cleanser will have to do and he’ll have to stay sober.

“Here we go. Ready?” he asks Alec before he begins. Alec nods in agreement and visibly braces himself for the pain. Magnus places his thumb and forefinger on either side of the wound and pinches them, bringing the edges of the gash together. He pierces Alec’s skin at the top part of the wound and Alec jumps slightly.

“Sorry,” Magnus winces.

“It’s okay. Just keep going. I’ll be fine.” Alec encourages him.

Magnus continues to stitch up the wound while Alec watches him. Magnus’ fingers are nimble and his movements are sure. Alec is in awe of him. It’s not too long before Magnus is placing the last stitch.

Magnus finally relaxes his shoulders and looks at Alec with a grin. “Not too bad if I do say so myself. You won’t look _exactly_ like Frankenstein’s monster, even though you’ve got the height to pull it off”.

Alec rolls his eyes, “Ha, Ha. Very funny.” He inspects Magnus’ handiwork. “You know what, that really doesn’t look that bad. A few more iratzes and there will hardly be a scar.”

“Last thing to do is bandage this up.” Magnus says as he begins to gather the supplies he needs. He applies the antibiotic ointment then places a fair amount of gauze over the stitches, using the tape to seal the edges and keep out any dirt. He grabs the stele from the pile of supplies and uses it to activate Alec’s iratze. “That should do it.” Magnus sighs and he sits at the foot of the bed.

“Magnus, thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been here. If you weren’t so calm under pressure and capable.”

Magnus moves up to sit beside Alec on the edge of the bed and Alec scoots over to make room for him. Magnus takes Alec’s face in his hands and stares into his eyes. “I love you, Alexander. I will do anything in my power to keep you safe or make you well and whole.”

Alec leans in to Magnus’ hands. The hands that are so gentle and tender yet powerful and competent. The hands that belong to the man that he loves. The hands that hold his heart. “I would do the same for you. I love you so much”.

Magnus leans in to meet Alec’s lips with his own for a soft kiss. He pulls away and rests his forehead on Alec’s. “As much as I’ve enjoyed our time away, what do you say we cut this trip short and head home first thing tomorrow morning? We don’t have to tell anyone we’re home early. We can just be home together for a day and you can rest. I’ll call Catarina again and she’ll come over and examine your wound. If it needs some extra TLC she can take care of it. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> If I need to add any more tags, please let me know. I'm trying to get the hang of those. Thanks.


End file.
